Освальт, Паттон
, Виргиния, США |дата смерти = |место смерти = |профессия = стендап комедиант, сценарист, |гражданство = |годы активности = 1988 — наст. время |направление = |киностудия = |награды = }} Паттон Освальт ( , род. ) — американский стендап-комедиант, сценарист и актёр. Биография Учился в школе Броад Ран (Broad Run High School) (окончил в 1987; невключённая территория Ашбёрн, Лаудон). Окончил Колледж Вильгельма и Марии. Наиболее известен за роль Спенсера Олчина, лучшего друга Дага Хеффернана в ситкоме телеканала CBS «Король Квинса» (1998—2007). Был женат на писательнице Мишель МакНамара (с 2005) (она умерла 21 апреля 2016 года), у них - дочь Алиса Ригни Освальд . Начал выступать в стэндап шоу в конце 1980-х годов. После того как написал сценарий к скетч-шоу MADtv и снимался в своём собственном комедийном сериале в 1996 специально для телеканала HBO, Паттон Освальт начал сниматься в различных картинах. Его первая роль в фильме была в качестве голоса персонажа Реми в анимационном фильме Рататуй в 2007 году. Также озвучивал ряд других фильмов. В 2004 году выпустил комедийный альбом Feelin' Kinda Patton, 10 июля 2007 года — 2-й альбом: Werewolves and Lollipops на студии Sub Pop, 23 августа 2009 года — 3-й альбом: My Weakness is Strong (номинирован на «Грэмми»). Дискография Альбомы Долгоиграющие пластинки * Patton vs. Alcohol vs. Zach vs. Patton (2005) с Заком ГалифианакисомChunklet * Melvins/Patton Oswalt split 7" (2006) с The MelvinsChunklet * Comedians of Comedy Tour 3"CD (2006) * The Pennsylvania Macaroni Company (2006) с Brian Posehn, Maria Bamford, и Eugene MirmanChunklet * Frankensteins and Gumdrops (2008) Появление объединённых альбомов * Beth Lapides' Un-Cabaret — [http://www.uncabaret.com/CDstuff.html ''The Good, The Bad, and the Drugly] (2006)'' * Beth Lapides' Un-Cabaret — [http://www.uncabaret.com/CDstuff.html ''The Un & Only] (2002)'' * Comedy Death-Ray (2007)Amazon.com: Comedy Death Ray: Music: Various Artists DVDи * No Reason to Complain (DVD) (2004) * My Weakness Is Strong! (DVD) (2009) Появление на DVD * Rock Against Bush, Vol. 2 DVD (2004)Rock Against Bush, Vol. 2 by Various Artists * The Comedians of Comedy: Live at the El Rey (2005) * The Comedians of Comedy: Live at the Troubadour (2007) * Super High Me DVD (2007) Карьера Стэндап * HBO Half Hour Comedy Hour (1997) * Comedy Central Presents (1999) * No Reason to Complain (2004) * My Weakness is Strong (2009) Телевидение * The Weird Al Show * Lewis Black's Root of All Evil * The History Channel’s History of the Joke * Король Квинса * Рено 911! * Том идёт к мэру * Human Giant * NewsRadio * Репер * Сайнфелд * Best Week Ever телеканала VH1 * Tough Crowd with Colin Quinn * "Поджарка" Уильяма Шетнера (2006) * "Поджарка" Flavor Flav (2007) * Tim and Eric Awesome Show, Great Job! * Melbourne International Comedy Festival Great Debate (2008) * Такая разная Тара (2009) * Flight of the Conchords (2009) * Сообщество (2009) * Кукольный дом (2009) * Iron Chef America * Каприка * Bored to Death * The Sarah Silverman Program * Соседи из ада * Два с половиной человека * Агенты «Щ.И.Т.» * Измерение 404 Озвучивание * Губка Боб Квадратные Штаны as Jim * Волшебные родители (Cameo at the end of 'Big Superhero Wish') * Ким Пять-с-плюсом * Static Shock as Specs * Осьминоги (мультсериал) * Aqua Teen Hunger Force * Доктор Кац * Домашнее видео * The Batman as Toymaker/Cosmo Krank * Американский папаша! * WordGirl (as Tobey McCallister III) * Братья Вентура as Ex-Wonderboy * Соседи из ада as Pazuzu * ФутурамаCGEF Interview with Eric Rogers * Robotomy as Thrasher * Дружба — это чудо — Квиббл Пэнтс Фильмография Публикации * JLA: Welcome to the Working Week (DC Comics, 2003) * The Overrated Book (co-author with Henry H. Owings, 2006) * The Goon noir (co-author with Thomas Lennon, Стивом Налсом и Eric Powell, 2007) * The Rock Bible: Unholy Scripture for Fans & Bands (в соавторстве с Henry H. Owings, 2008) * Zombie Spaceship Wasteland (2011) Примечания Ссылки * Official website * Patton Oswalt on MySpace * Patton Oswalt at Comedy Central * Brand new audio interview on The Sound of Young America from PRI. * Interview with Oswalt from August 2006 on public radio program The Sound of Young America * Random Rules: Patton Oswalt a feature from The A.V. Club * Hustler Interview: Patton Oswalt * IMPOSE interview * Note Books essay on Largehearted Boy * Reading John Collier’s «The Chaser» at Daytrotter * Interview by «Rotten.com» * 'Getting Late' interview by Pete Dominick on Sirius Radio Категория:Персоналии:Бербанк Категория:Комики США Категория:Стендап-комики США Категория: Лауреаты премии «Эмми» Категория:Лауреаты премии «Выбор телевизионных критиков» en:Patton Oswalt